Choocolate Sauce Surprise
by Axel-Got it Memorized
Summary: naruto comes home and sasuke's tied to the bed. oh the fun they have! lemon


Naruto walked into his and his boyfriend's, Sasuke, apartment.

"I'm home Sasuke!"

He took off his shoes as he thought, how weird it was not having Sasuke say "welcome home" To him like usual.

"Sasuke?" the blond shouted into the empty room. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

"Yo lil' bro! Go into your room! I have a birthday surprise for you!

Kyuubi~"

"What's he up to?" he asked the air as he made his way to his room. He opened the door and what he saw was amazingly hot. Naruto blushed as he walked to Sasuke who was tied up and naked, except for some whipped cream and chocolate sauce on his chest and privates, on the bed. On the bedside table he saw a note and some leftover chocolate sauce.  
He picked up the note and read it.  
" Have fun Naruto! Happy birthday!"

Naruto looked at his boyfriend who was glaring at him and gagged. Naruto chuckled. And took off the cloth in his lover's mouth.

"Naruto untie me right now!"

Naruto thought for a second before running a finger through the chocolate sauce.

"No, this could be fun, sasu-chan!"Naruto giggled and licked up the toppings off his lover's chest. Sasuke was panting lightly, and still angry.

"Naruto don't- ah!"

Naruto was too busy sucking on Sasuke's chocolate flavored dick to care what he had to say. He sucked till the flavor was gone and his boyfriend was moaning slightly.

"See, this will be fun!" Naruto kissed Sasuke so he could have a taste of the chocolate sauce. Naruto's hands were fisted through Sasuke's black hair.

"Sasuke, what do you want me to do to you first, hm?" Naruto giggled as his hands were stroking his lovers hard on.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke panted out and struggled to free himself from his rope prison. He wanted to touch his blond.  
Make him scream for more. But those damn ropes!

"Ne, sasuke-sama? Would you like to watch me strip?"

Sasuke blushed light pink but he nodded, enjoying where his boyfriend was taking the moment. Naruto kissed his boyfriend before getting up. Looking the brunette in the eye he began to sway his hips provocatively. Taking the hem of his shirt and lifting it over his head. Smirking he turned around and bent over, taking off his pants and boxers. He crawled over Sasuke lust glistening in his eye. Sasuke leaned up to kiss his beloved blond.

"Sasuke" Naruto giggled. "You're so hard."  
Naruto untied Sasuke's hands. And Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands and brought them to his ass.

"Finger fuck me; make me scream your name." Naruto whispered in his love's ear. Sasuke chuckled and rubbed Naruto's tanned ass.

"Do you have any lube? I don't wanna hurt you." Naruto looked around and grabbed the chocolate sauce.

"Here"

Naruto squerted some into his hands and rubbed it onto three of sasuke's fingers, witch sasuke trust into naruto's tight thrust in and out swiftly, enjoing the sound of his panting added another finger making naruto moan and writh.

"Enough, I want you now."

Naruto grabbed the chocolate sauce and squirted a generous amount onto his hand; witch he rubbed onto Sasuke's hard member. Without much warning, Naruto impaled himself onto is lover moaning Sasuke's name loudly. Sasuke groaned the heat was delicious. Sasuke ran his hands over the sides of his blond lover. Making Naruto shudder. Naruto was blushing as he looked down on his lover. Sasuke chucked lightly.

"No matter what you're still my uke."

Sasuke switched their positions and kissed Naruto.

"But since this is your birthday, how would you like to be fucked? Slowly? Fast? Hard? Your wish is my command naru-chan."

"I want to know how much I mean to you, Sasuke."

Sasuke chuckled lightly again. and kissed his blond. "Ok naru-chan, I'll have you screaming my name and you will be mine."

Sasuke swiftly trusted in, and Naruto moaned. Sasuke leaned down and nibbled on the smaller boy's neck as he continued to trust into his lover. Naruto was panting heavily as Sasuke bit down on his neck. Sasuke thrust particularly hard, hitting Naruto's prostate.

"S-Sasuke!"

"Nice, next time scream louder. I want the neighbors the hear us. To hear how good I make you feel, and know that I only make you feel this way."

Naruto blushed, Sasuke never spoke like that. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's thrusts got faster. Naruto's fingers intertwined with Sasuke's hair, he pulled him to his lips.

"I love you Sasuke."

Naruto kissed his love, feeling the hot coils of his orgasm begin to build. Sasuke was trusting in rhythm obeying the blond's commands.

"Faster! Sasuke!"

Sasuke was close, but he didn't want to cum before the blond. He grabbed Naruto's forgotten erection and began pumping along with his thrusts. Earning him loud moans of his name.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

They climaxed together screaming each other's names. It took a couple minutes for them to come off their high. They panted as Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and lay next to the blond. Naruto snuggled close to him. Sasuke was the first to speak up.

"Do you feel loved my beloved blond?"

Naruto giggled sleepily, "Yes, I always feel loved around you, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, he had fallen asleep. Sasuke chuckled, and before falling asleep he said.

"Love you dobe."


End file.
